


Honey

by soberloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has never happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Dean’s confused; afraid. They don’t do this, he and Cas. This is so strange - the ache of it almost blinding.

They don’t curl into each other, warm and solid in the not-quite-dark. They don’t stroke shaking hands down stubbled cheeks, or stare green into blue and back, or shiver at the warmth of mingled breaths. They don’t smooth sweaty hair back from damp brows or press lips together to pass a whimper between them.

In the two years since the Fall, they’ve never kissed, never confessed, never offered or claimed.

They’ve never mourned Sam before, either.


End file.
